Middle Ages?
by bexs12345
Summary: Kim was from the emiper of Ember while Jack was from the republic of Sparks. Both kingdoms were at war with each other, but they didn't care. They fell in love when Jack snuck into her castle for a ball. But at first they had no idea who it was. Will they be able to stop the war between their families or will they be stuck in a forbidden love? KICK fully through! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

OkayOkay the link to the outfits are on my profile, it will take you to Polyvore and you might need to scroll down a bit but click on Mid-evil kick.

Disclaimer: No own kickin' it

* * *

(Kim's POV)

I am about to enter the ball that my father is hosting, I just found out today, and I have to find my prince charming there. All day I was pampered I hated it but in the end I looked drop dead gorgeous. I just walked in, all eyes are on me. Of course people know I am a princess but they don't know who I am, it is a masquerade ball by the way. Oh my goodness I forgot to introduce my self! Hello I am Princess Kimberly Anna Crawford of Ember. Okay anyway I just walked into the ball, and people are staring at me. But like soon as I came people went back to dancing and talking. Suddenly I feel a tap on my sholder. I turn to see someone with big dark brown eyes. "Would you like to dance?"said the owner of these eyes. "Sure."i said. He was tall, he had brown, and he has a charming smile that could win anybody over and make him seem turely happy. But if you look deep into his eyes you see a differentt story, you see worry, love, anger but most of all fear.

"Since we shan't say our names you can call me by my second name and I shall you, call me Nathanl. Now you?"he said. "Call me Anna."i said, it is in a way my name so hey let him call me it. We dance all almost all night then we went out to the gardens. Right now we are walking through the rose garden, my father made sure they are red because when I find they guy that I wouldn't mind having as my prince charming we are supposed to go through. Then as luck would have it i tripped and he caught me, and we started to lean in. When our lips met it felt perfect like we were the only ones in the world, but of Crouse all good moments have to come to an end because we have to have air. "How 'bout at midnight we take of our masks and tell each other who we really are."said 'Nathanl'. "Alright"i said, then the clocked stroke 12. We took off our masks. He is really handsome. "I'm Kimberly Anna Crawford of Ember." I said. When he heard this his jaw dropped a bit but then he grabbed my hand and lead me behind a tree. "Kimberly I know I just met you but I know I am in love with you but before I can tell you who I am I need to know if you feel the same." he said.

"Yes I feel the same 100%."I said. He smiled. " I'm Jackson Nathanl Brewer of Sparks."he said. Oh no! Oh god no! He is the son of the king we are at war with! " Jackson I don't care if our fathers are at war with each other because I love you and nothing they so will change my mind."I said. " I feel the exact same way." he said before he kissed me. " Holt traddor!"someone shouted! Oh no! Jack grabbed my hand and told me to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was super short i wrote it on a computer program that can be used in a tablet but it didn't let me see how short it was unlike if it is on a real computer/laptop.

Disclaimer:Me no own Kickin' it.

* * *

(Kim's POV)

Jack grabbed my hand and told me to follow him, so I did. We lost the guard when Jack some how manged to slip us behind a tree to hide then when the guard went past we snuck past him by going the way he came. Once we got out there Jack turned to me. "Kim, I must go, but I would love to see you again. I know a place we can see each other without anyone finding out, it is a forest in between our kingdoms. I hate to say good-bye but I must so for now it is a farwell."he said before he kissed me. "Farwell Jack. I will see you tomorrow, around 2?"i said. "But of 'course."he said before he turned and ran to a horse in the distance but before he went he waved to me. Then Kelsey came running up to me, I am so dead.

(THE NEXT DAY)

* * *

"Jack, Jack."I whispered as I walked through the forest looking for Jack. Suddenly a hand went over my eyes. "Jack is that you?"i said thinking it was Jack. "No sweetheart. I'm your worst nightmare."someone said. Then before I could do anything a cloth went over my mouth and nose. "I think it is time for you to be quite." someone said. Suddenly everything was black.

(JACKS POV)

I was on my way to meet Kim, god I love her. As I was walking I ran into Jerry who was carrying, and I think kidnapping, an unconscious Kim. "Jerry what are you doing?"I asked. "Uh...Kidnapping the princess of Ember so we can hold her for ransom?"he asked scarred. "Jerry put her down, now. And I am going to tell you a secret! Jerry last night i snuck into the Crawford's party and kinda fell in love with the princess of Ember, Kim. And she kinda fell in love with me."I said. "Dude her dad and mom and your mom and dad are going to kill you both!"said Jerry. "That's why it a secret!"I said. "Oh!"he said as realisation droned on him. "What happened?" Kim asked waking up holding her head. I nealt down so I was at her level. "Hey Kimmy. How's your head?"I said. "Full of pain."she said. Then she saw Jerry and glared at him. "_You! _You were the one who knocked me out!"said Kim.

She started to get up but then sat back down. "Kimmy your probably going to be dizzy for a while, and Jerry I forgot to tell you but Grace is looking for you."I said. "Really? I gotta go sorry Kathrine for knocking you out. See you later Prince Jackson."Jerry said before running off. Jack smirked evilly. "Should I be concerned?" Kim asked me. "Only for Jerry's health. We have a strict rule not to go into the forest and I was almost caught so the guards are waiting, but once I get back I will be able to get Jerry out of trouble, like always." I said. "Oh! Alright so why don't we tell each other but ourselves?"said Kim and that's what we did and we agreed to always meet here at 2:00 but if one can't I will send Jerry and she will send someone named Mika.

We relucatly had to leave. When I got back the guards were there and so was Jerry.


	3. AN

Hi people of earth! I can't update this story right now because I have so many stories going on and I want to finish them so bad. I thought I could do this but I can't. I have 8 stories I am writing right now, I thought I could do It but I can't so I put this story on hold, it will be the 4th off hold

Love a Sad Author


End file.
